Peter Pan II: Pirates, Indians, and Romance
by Adrienne Marie
Summary: Peter goes back to the nursery to find not Wendy, Jane, or Moira waiting for him but Moira's daughter Cassie. Rated PG for now, the rating may change. I suck at summaries so read please and leave a review. No flames please!


Peter Pan II Pirates, Indians, and Romance  
  
By: Adrienne Marie  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan, Captain Hook, or any other characters that are mentioned in Sir James Barrie's wonderful novel. I do, however, own Cassie or Cassandra, Wendy's fifteen year old great-granddaughter and all of the lost boys except for Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, the twins, and Curly. I know that they went to England with Wendy but I think it would make the story a bit more interesting if they were still in Never Land.  
  
A/N So, with the disclaimer aside, here's chapter one. I hope you enjoy and no flames please but reviews do make writers happy so please, even if it's ever so short, leave one. Reviews are the gas that keeps this author working on her stories.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Back to the Nursery  
  
"Good night, Cassie." Her mother Moira said as she tucked her daughter into bed on a balmy, June night.  
  
"Night, mom," Cassie said as her mother crossed over to the window to lock it so no birds could come flying in or anything else for that matter.  
  
Moira was very over protective of Cassie because she knew that Peter Pan would one day come back for Moira to do his spring-cleaning and she would be too old. Then he would notice Cassie's sleeping form and ask to bring her instead. He, then, would whisk her away to Never Land for months at a time because you lost all track of time in Never Land.  
  
"Mother, why must you lock the window?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Because, you don't want any of those strange folks climbing in on you while your sleeping and try to harm you, now do you?" Moira lied.  
  
"But mother, I'm on the third floor."  
  
"Some of those people are very experienced climbers."  
  
"Mother, is this about that boy?"  
  
"What boy?" Moira said sitting at the edge of Cassie's bed.  
  
"Peter Pan," Cassie said.  
  
"How on Earth do you know about Peter?"  
  
"Granny Wendy told me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I was over at her house a few days ago. She told me about how he took her to Never Land when she was only thirteen with Uncle Michael and Uncle John and what fun times they had there. Then he brought them home and she grew up. Then he took Grandma Jane but she grew up too and then he took you. But now you have grown up so it's my turn. Granny Wendy said that she could feel it in her bones that he was coming for me very soon."  
  
"Darling, you shouldn't believe everything that your Granny Wendy tells you. She just makes up these stories to amuse you and to keep your mind off of other things such as your school work." Moira said referring to Cassie's slipping grades.  
  
"Yes, mother," Cassie said as she turned off her night-light and gave Moira a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Remember, you're father and I shouldn't be late but if you need anything, Nan is downstairs so if you need anything just let Nan know." Moira said.  
  
"Okay," Cassie said turning over and pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Dear night lights protect my sleeping child, burn clear and steadfast tonight." Moira said before closing the door to Cassie's room, formerly the nursery of her, her mother, and Granny Wendy and heading down stairs.  
  
"Moira? Moira?" Cassie heard a voice whisper about an hour later followed by someone tapping on the locked window.  
  
"Who is it?" Cassie asked not fully awake.  
  
"It's Peter, please let me in before someone sees me!" The voice whispered harshly.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Cassie said unlocking the window. As soon as she did this, the window flew open in a sudden gust of wind and a tall, lean figure flew in followed by a small, ball of light.  
  
"Who are you?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Moira, it's me, Peter. I told you I'd come back."  
  
"I'm not Moira, I'm Cassie."  
  
"Where's Moira?"  
  
"She's at a party with my father."  
  
"You mean, you're Moira's daughter?"  
  
"Yes," Cassie said.  
  
"Oh no! She grew up! I told her not too! I told her to wait for me and that I would come back." The boy said as he started to cry.  
  
"Boy, why are you crying?" Cassie asked.  
  
"My mother grew up." The boy who called himself Peter said wiping his eyes.  
  
"Could I be your mother?" Cassie asked. "Do you know any stories?" Peter asked sounding a bit happier.  
  
"I know lots of stories." Cassie said.  
  
"You said that you are Moira's daughter?" Peter asked, standing up from his sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Yes, and my grandmothers have told me all about you and the wonderful adventures that they shared with you and the Lost Boys and the Indians and all of the battles you had against Captain Hook and his pirates."  
  
"Really?" Peter asked stepping into the light so Cassie could see how he really looked.  
  
He had short, strawberry blonde hair. His face had many freckles, no doubt souvenirs of many days spent in the hot sun. He was very muscular, muscle that he had built up fighting the pirates and trying to keep Never Land safe from evil. He was also in all green. Not just any green but the same exact green as the green of his eyes.  
  
"Yes, my Granny Wendy also said that before she met my Gramps that she was quite fond of you and how dearly she missed you in between her visits."  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
"Yes, what about her?"  
  
"She was the first one in a line of many that I have taken to Never Land with me. I do think that she will be the one that I shall never forget."  
  
"Well! You're very conceited!" Cassie said remembering that that was one of the first things that Granny Wendy had said to Peter when he was bragging about his shadow.  
  
"Conceited? Not me!"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Peter said trying to be polite and use his manners like Wendy taught him.  
  
"Apology excepted."  
  
"Very well, but before we leave I'll have to throw the fairy dust on you." Peter said as he threw something that glittered onto her. "Now think lovely, wonderful thoughts and up you go!"  
  
As Peter said that, Cassie noticed that her feet didn't touch the ground anymore and that she was at least four feet above the floor. "How sweet!" She said.  
  
"Are you ready Cassie?" Peter asked.  
  
"Ready!" Cassie said, sounding very excited because she was finally going to Never Land that she had heard so much of from her grandmothers.  
  
"Let's fly!" Peter said as he grasped her hand and they flew up onto the windowsill and out into the night above merry ole London. 


End file.
